1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fan control system.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many fans in a server system. When the fans rotate at the full speed, there is high energy consumption, so at the instant that the server system is powered on, all of the fans will rotate at the full speed, which leads to the power supplies of the server system being unstable.